Pregnant AISH!
by Clover.C
Summary: dan dimulailah perjuangan seorang Hangeng. Drabble kepanjangan HanChul. Balasan review disini ya :  RnR pls?


**Yeoreobun~~**

**izinkan saya membalas review dari beberapa tempat(?) dulu yah? :)**

**+Blue Paper+**

**-aki-taka 'rei-chan: **Yep, Hae meninggal ^^ hehe. Bocoran aja sih, sebenernya si hyuk itu emang pabo *plak* maksud clov, hyuk itu yang minta alamat hae ke kyu. trus dia mau dateng tapi berhalangan terus jadi ga bisa dateng. hehe. Makasih atas review nya :)

-**Mrs. Zhou:** Untuk sekuel, clov belom ada rencana mau bikin. ehehe. Hyukkie suka sama hae, trus si hae meninggal T_T hiks. Terimakasih review nya :D

-**Makoto Kajiwara:** Iya, itu Hae nya meninggal. Untuk sekuel, clov belum ada rencana ^^;; Terimakasih banyak :)

-**jongwoonieswife-sj:** Iya T_T berapa tahun itu ya... Terimakasih banyak ^^

* * *

><p><strong>+Human+<strong>

**-YuyaLoveSungmin: **Iya rasanya ada yang hambar T_T clov juga ngerasa gitu. Weh? Kalo sekuel kyknya ga bakal ada lagi tuh ^^;; hehe. Wahaha, sepertinya sih, mari kita belikan kamus untuk mereka. terimakasih review nya ^^

**-noona961019:** Wahaha, maklum lagi stress(?). terimakasih reviewnya ^^

**-LittleLiappe: **Iyaaa~ So sweet 3 hehehe. banyak yang janggal soalnya clov masih dalam masa penyembuhan(?) hehehe. dimaklum yah ^^

**-sun young: **Wah, kalo sekuel kyknya ga ada lagi deh ^^;;

**-kiannielf:** Iya, seperti kata Yesung, malaikat mati itu sama saja jadi manusia, karena manusia umurnya terbatas sedangkan malaikat tidak. lalu nantinya ia akan diberikan kesempatan lagi untuk kembali sebagai malaikat. jadi, mati bagi malaikat itu sama seperti hukuman. lalu kenapa kyu bisa jadi malaikat, karena dia itu keturunan malaikat yang menikah dengan manusia. ia harus meninggalkan sosok manusia itu dengan cara mati sebagai manusia dan terlahir lagi sebagai malaikat ^^

* * *

><p><strong>+Journey+<strong>

**-SparKyu-JewelfHyukkie: **Kalau sekuel ga ada rencana, chingu ^^;; karena ini bisa dibilang semacam drabble kepanjangan(?) Bisa dibilang HaeHyuk, bisa EunHae karena tidak ketahuan siapa seme dan uke nya :)

-**Sapphire Pearls: **kan biar menggantung :) hehehe. kalo sekuel ga ada chingu ^^;; kapan-kapan clov bikin ff yang uke nya hyuk deh :)

* * *

><p><strong>+Mask+<strong>

**-youngsu0307:** ini pendek karena cuma drabbles ^^ hehehe. kalo dibaca baik-baik pasti mengerti kenapa yesung berhenti :) perhatikan kata-kata leeteuk :D

**-noona961019: **waaah~ bisa menebak dengan hebat! chukkae :) yep, itu teriakannya Yesung. hehehe.

-**upa upa: **wah, rahasianya udah ketauan tuh ^^ coba baca baik-baik kata-kata leeteuk dan ceritanya. untuk ini tidak ada sekuel :)

-**Park Minnie:** kira-kira apa yang terjadi? :3 baca baik-baik ceritanya dan chingu pasti mengerti ^^

* * *

><p><strong>+Medicines+<strong>

**-camoparra:** akhirnya ditemukan shipper kyuteuk! (banyak kali) clov ada rencana bikin ff kyuteuk kok ^^ ditunggu saja ya~

**-LittleLiappe: **wahahaha, namanya juga drabbles, pasti pendek :)

**-Park Minnie: **terimakasih banyak :) banyak yang bilang nanggung sih ^^;;

~terimakasih banyak buat para reviewer! ditunggu ya FF berikutnya ^^ silahkan membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>PREGNANT. AISH!<strong>

**Title: **Pregnant. AISH!  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson  
><strong>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> HanChul  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> It would be the nicest thing in my whole life to own them.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>dan dimulailah perjuangan seorang Hangeng. Warning: M-PREG

* * *

><p>Hari minggu yang tenang. Tentu saja untuk pasangan yang-agak-serasi di muka bumi ini. Hangeng dan Heechul. Mereka melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Dan semua baik-baik saja.<p>

"Hannie, kau sudah cuci baju?"

"Sudah."

"Cuci piring?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus, sekarang, pijat kakiku."

Ya, seperti itulah kehidupan dua pasangan ini. Lebih mirip majikan dan pembantu mungkin, tapi ada kalanya mereka terlihat amat romantis. Mau bagaimanapun, cinta selalu bisa menaklukkan perbudakan Heechul.

Malam yang indah di musim panas. Ini adalah tahun ke dua pernikahan mereka dan Hangeng sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan. Ia tahu, Heechul selalu menyukai kejutan.

"Chullie, kita ke atap yuk?" Ajak Hangeng manis.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayo ikut saja."

Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul dan membawanya ke atap apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Sebelum sampai di atap, ia meminta Heechul menutup matanya. Hangeng menuntun Heechul dan terlihatlah pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah. Hangeng juga sudah menyiapkan dinner yang sederhana dengan sebuah kartu bertuliskan: 'Happy 2nd Anniversary HanChul' di atas meja.

"Kau manis sekali, Chullie." Ucap Hangeng yang menatap wajah cantik Heechul yang disinari cahaya rembulan.

"Kau terlalu berlebih. Aku senang kau ingat ulang tahun pernikahan kita."

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa? Ini hari bahagia kita. Dimana kita mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama." Hangeng mengecup bibir Heechul dengan lembut.

Romantis bukan? Memang begitulah pasangan-agak-serasi ini.

Tapi tentu saja, semua begitu melelahkan untuk Hangeng sekarang. Dunia serasa membuang dirinya jauh-jauh dari ketenangan. Ia pun tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Semua terjadi 6 bulan yang lalu...

[Flashback]

_Hangeng terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang memasuki kamarnya dan Heechul. Ia menguap sebentar dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya. Tapi saat ia membuka mata, yang ia peluk adalah guling._

_"Chullie?"_

_Hangeng tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ini baru jam 8. Heechul tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

_"Hannie..." Terdengar suara lemas Heechul dari arah kamar mandi, Hangeng segera berlari._

_"Ada apa chagi? Kau kenapa?"_

_"Aku merasa tidak enak badan..."_

_"Kita ke dokter ya?" Hangeng membantu Heechul berdiri. Heechul mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi ke dokter._

_._

_._

_"Bagaimana ya..." Dokternya terlihat bingung lalu memijat-mijat pelipisnya._

_"Ada apa dok?"_

_"Heechul-sshi tidak menderita penyakit secara medis. Tapi.."_

_"Tapi apa?"_

_"Mungkin agak aneh, tapi Heechul-sshi sudah dapat dinyatakan hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah 3 minggu."_

_Hangeng tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena semua menjadi gelap. Terbangun ia sudah ada di ruang rawat. Heechul ada di sebelahnya dengan wajah khawatir._

_"Hannie? Kau sudah sadar?"_

_"Ah... Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

_"Kau pingsan saat dokter bilang aku hamil."_

_"Ternyata bukan mimpi."_

_"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"_

_"Bukan begitu chullie, hanya saja ini terasa tidak nyata! Aku akan jadi ayah. Kau tahu kan betapa senangnya aku?"_

_Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mencium Hangeng dengan mesra._

[Flashback/END]

"Betapa senangnya aku..." - mungkin itulah yang pertama diucapkan Hangeng saat tahu kehamilan Heechul. Tapi sudah 6 bulan berlalu sejak itu.

Dan tentu saja, perubahan dari diri Heechul sangat terlihat. Begitu pula sifatnya yang berubah-ubah setiap saat. Sekarang, pulang bekerja, Hangeng tak bisa lagi istirahat. Ia harus bolak-balik ke dapur mengambilkan minum lalu memijati Heechul serta keluar rumah di pagi buta untuk mencari makanan yang diminta Heechul dengan amat sangat teramat mendadak. Mari kita lihat contohnya...

Jam 2 pagi. Semua makhluk masih beristirahat kecuali yang lagi ngeronda. Malam yang tenang setelah hari melelahkan. Sungguh damai sebelum sebuah guncangan terasa di tangan kanan Hangeng.

"Nggh?"

"Hannie, bangun. Bangun lah."

"Ada apa Chullie?" Hangeng duduk dan menatap cinderellanya itu dengan pandangan sayang. Tangannya mengusap rambut halus Heechul.

"Aku ingin sate padang."

"HE?"

Dan perjuangan Hangeng muter-muter Seoul nyari sate padang jam 2 pagi pun dimulai. Dilihat dari manapun, akan sangat sulit menemukan tukang sate padang jam 2 pagi, di Seoul.

Tentu saja itu bukan akhir penderitaannya. Kita lihat satu contoh lagi dimana Heechul sedang tertidur di kamar. Hangeng merenggangkan otot-otonya yang mulai encok karena lelah. Ia duduk dan menonton acara tv. Tiba-tiba Heechul keluar sambil menangis.

"Chullie? Kenapa menangis?" Hangeng segera mengajak istrinya yang perutnya sudah terlihat cukup besar untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hannie... Aku takut anak kita nantinya jelek..." Heechul terisak. Hangeng memandang Heechul bingung. _Mimpi apa dia tadi kok mendadak ngomong gini._

"Kok kamu ngomong gitu, sayang? Mamanya aja cantik begini, apalagi anaknya? Ditambah papanya yang ganteng." Hangeng berucap pede.

"Tapi aku sekarang jelek! Udah gendut, nyusahin, pasti kamu ga suka kan aku hamil kayak gini? Aku jadi jelek!"

"Nggak sayang. Kamu tetep cantik kok."

"Udah kamu jujur aja, aku jelek kan?"

"Perut kamu hanya membesar aja kok, chagi... Bukan berarti kamu jelek.."

"Tuh kan! Aku tahu aku tuh gendut!" Tangis Heechul mulai mengencang. Hangeng kebingungan. "Anak kita nanti pasti jelek... Aku ga boleh jelek begini.."

"Kamu jangan nangis sayang, nanti tambah jelek lho.."

"Berarti aku udah jelek kan?"

"E...maksudku, jangan nangis, nanti jelek beneran. Tapi kamu nangis juga tetep mempesona kok..."

"Masa?" Heechul mulai berhenti nangis.

"Iya sayang. Kamu tuh wanita, eh, laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah aku miliki. Kamu jangan nangis lagi ya? Nanti baby kita jadi sedih lihat umma nya nangis."

"Aku beruntung punya suami kayak kamu, Hannie..."

"Aku juga beruntung bisa jadi suami kamu, Cinderella.." Hangeng tersenyum senang. Ia lelah karena Heechul selalu mood-swing. Tapi tetap saja ia menyayangi istrinya itu.

"..."

"..."

"Hannie..."

"Ya?"

"aku mau rujak. Sekarang. Ga pake lama."

"..."

Dan dimulai lagi perjuangan Hangeng mencari rujak di Seoul. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir, ia tidak akan membuat Heechul hamil lagi nantinya. Ia harus bersabar. Yah... Hanya beberapa bulan lagi penderitannya.

Hangeng tidak tahu rupanya.

Mengurus bayi itu bukan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab yang melahirkan, kan?

**-THE END-**


End file.
